


Hope I'm not overstepping

by wimsicalpan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classroom Sex, Gym Teacher Dean, Kisses, M/M, Sex, english teacher cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimsicalpan/pseuds/wimsicalpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was the English teacher who always wore his sleeves rolled up and always had a mess of sex hair on top of his head. Dean Winchester was the gym teacher who wore shorts when it was warm during the summer and a short sleeved shirt that showed off his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope I'm not overstepping

Castiel Novak was the English teacher who always wore his sleeves rolled up and always had a mess of sex hair on top of his head. Dean Winchester was the gym teacher who wore shorts when it was warm during the summer and a short sleeved shirt that showed off his arms. 

Castiel had always admired those muscles from across the teacher’s lounge, his eyes trailing over Dean’s body in one long sweep before they stopped at his ass, which always looked perfect in whatever bottoms Dean wore. But he only allowed himself one look, he didn’t want to be caught staring and besides, everybody knew that Lisa Braeden from Maths had a thing for him. 

So Cas was surprised on the day Dean sat down next to Cas, burger balanced along the side of fries and large amount of sauce on his plate, so that his leg brushed against Cas’. Lisa was on the  _other_  side of the room and Cas could feel another set of eyes on him. He looked up to see Gabriel Milton, home cook teacher joint art teacher, giving him a look that only Cas understood. 

He glared back and carried on with his sandwich, trying not to notice the warmth and strength of Dean’s leg pressed next to his. “You’ve got Gordon for English right? Is he as much trouble for you as he is for me?”

Cas swallowed and looked up with wide blue eyes. He and Dean did talk, just not often and he shrugged, “Some days but then others I just ignore him. I can’t be dealing with him all the time.” 

Dean laughed and Cas smiled, enjoying the sound of his laughter. 

And it kept happening. Dean would sit next to him, press his leg firmly against his like it was normal and eat as though nothing was strange about it. He would always start up a casual conversation about kids, classes and sometimes about the new films coming out that week. 

One day Cas took his lunch in his classroom. He had a stack of marking to get through and he wanted it done before lunch  _and_  his free period afterwards. He managed lunch, but the first five minutes of his free period were disturbed when his door opened and Dean Winchester walked in, closing it firmly behind him. 

“Um, hi?” Cas said.

Dean turned to him and stepped across the classroom until he was stood by Cas’ chair. He perched himself on the corner of his desk with a slight frown and Cas mimicked his expression. This was new. Dean never came to see him, at least not looking so troubled. “Are you okay Dean?”

He lifted his eyes and Cas felt the intensity of those forest green eyes almost knock him out of his seat. “Lisa in Maths likes me doesn’t she?” 

Cas opened his mouth, his brows furrowed slightly, wondering why Dean would come to him about this. “Um, yeah.”

Dean nodded his head slowly, his eyes still fixed on Cas’ face. He sighed and Cas glanced down at the stack of papers on his desk. Dean’s voice dragged his eyes back up to him, “I’m about to break her heart.”

“Okay?” Cas said, confused to why Dean had come to him about this.

Dean just grinned at him and Cas just stared, still confused. “If I’m overstepping anything, let me know,” Dean said and Cas had opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about but his words were cut off by Dean’s mouth on his. It was short, quick and gentle and Dean broke away with a look of panic. Cas’ heart hammered away inside of his chest and he cupped Dean’s cheek to quickly bring him back for another, deeper kiss. Dean dragged his tongue over Cas’ lips and Cas let Dean’s hands tug him up and between his legs as he parted his lips and pressed his tongue against Dean’s. 

When they eventually broke away Cas panted with a grin whilst Dean chuckled, one hand screwed up in Cas’ hair, the other on his waist, and his eyes just taking Cas in. “So I’m not overstepping?”

“Not one bit,” Cas said and he shook his head. He pressed his hand to Dean’s chest, glad that today he was wearing a tight shirt and bit his lip. “Meet me here after school?”

Dean tilted his head slightly, his narrowed in thought before he grinned and nodded. “Yes Sir,” he teased with a wink before he quickly caught Cas’ lips with his once more and jumped off his desk, a new bounce in his step. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, Cas’ knee bouncing and once the final bell rang he waited, pen tapping against the top of his desk. When Dean finally arrived he locked the door after himself, grinned to Cas and immediately stalked over to him, grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him hard. Cas’ back was pressed against the whiteboard and he didn’t care about any of the pen rubbing off onto his shirt as he dragged his hands down Dean’s sides and over his back. 

“Since I first saw you,” Dean whispered between kisses, “I’ve wanted to run my fingers through your hair, press my tongue to your neck and just taste you.” He growled and Cas felt his dick twitch at the sound. “Look so sexy with that messy hair and the way your sleeves are rolled up.” He pulled away to stare at Cas with a dark look that sent a shiver of electricity down Cas’ spine. “You’re a walking tease.” 

Cas grinned and wriggled his hands under the hem of Dean’s shirt. “Says the guy who walks around in shorts and tight t-shirts? You’re just asking for somebody to reach out and squeeze your ass,” as he said those words he cupped Dean’s ass and squeezed. Dean’s lips parted as he pressed closed to Cas, his breath hot over Cas’ cheek with a small, deep groan. Cas smirked and pushed back, pressing Dean against his desk and pushed one knee between his legs. Dean’s hands gripped the edge of the desk as he held himself up and Cas grinned, planted his hands on each of Dean’s sides and kissed his neck with rough drags of his mouth, enjoying the way he heard Dean’s breath hitch and get caught in his throat. 

“Jesus christ,” Dean moaned, “you’re a fucking animal.”

Cas chuckled and teased a particular spot just underneath Dean’s ear with his teeth. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he growled and he felt Dean shiver. “Turn around.”

Dean nodded, a small noise coming from his throat and Cas planted his hands back on Dean’s ass and squeezed hard. He watched Dean grip the edge of his desk, arch his back and push back against Cas’ hands. “Cas, if you’re gonna do something you better do it fast.”

Cas smirked and wriggled his hands to the waistband of Dean’s shorts and tugged them down. “I didn’t take you for a guy that rushed things Dean.” 

Dean turned his head over his shoulder to look at Cas with a smirk as he chuckled, “How about we do this before anybody walks in?” 

Cas grinned and he bit his lip as he watched Dean gasp and arch his back as Cas pressed a finger against his entrance. “Better?”

“Not fast enough.”

Cas shook his head and pressed himself against Dean’s back to press two fingers against his mouth. Dean wasted little time in flicking his tongue out and wrapped his mouth around them. “You free this weekend?” Cas whispered hotly in his ear as he pressed his still clothed erection against Dean’s ass. Dean nodded with another moan and Cas kissed his neck. “Good, my place sound good?” Again Dean nodded and Cas left his fingers in his mouth a little longer before he pulled them out and pressed them against Dean’s hole. “Saturday sound good?” Cas asked innocently as he pressed the first digit into Dean. 

Dean made a noise and nodded, his hips pushing back. “Fuck, how are you talking about making plans like this?”

“It’s an art,” Cas teased and he immediately crooked his finger to search for Dean’s prostate. He was greeted with a pleasant moan and a shiver and he watched Dean bring a fisted hand up to his mouth to muffle his sounds. Cas growled and wriggled his second finger in to go for that same spot. It wasn’t long before Dean was pushing back against Cas’ fingers without care, keening sounds coming from his mouth pressed firmly against his hand. 

Whilst he worked on quickly spreading Dean open Cas worked the button of his pants free with his other hand and quickly shoved them and his boxers down. Cas leaned forward against, pressed his leaking cock to the spot just underneath his where his fingers were working Dean open and pulled them out. “You ready?”

Dean nodded and he moved his face away from his hand to mumble a low and rough, “I’ve been ready since I first saw you.” Cas grinned, grabbed Dean’s hips and slowly pressed himself against Dean. He watched with wide eyes as Dean latched both hands onto the desk and arched his back. “Fuck Cas,” Dean whispered, “you’re huge.” 

Cas continued to push inside of Dean, loving the way he felt Dean clench and relax around him with each added inch. When he was fully seated he paused and gave Dean a moment to adjust before he pulled back and quickly snapped his hips forward. Dean’s head snapped up with a sharp gasp and he released a breath that came out in a low moan before he nodded and bowed his head. Cas slammed his hips into Dean again and it wasn’t long before they found a rhythm of Dean pushing back against Cas as he slammed into him, spikes of electricity shooting through Dean with each thrust. “You feel so good Dean, better than I expected.”

Dean nodded, choked moans lost against the surface of the desk as papers started to fall to the floor. The more Cas slammed into him the more he was pushed further up it, his body pressed more firmly against the surface and his cock painfully hard. At one point Cas gave a harsh thrust that lifted Dean off his feet slightly and had him letting loose a shout. 

Cas slapped a hand over his mouth and Dean closed his eyes as he let Cas’ hand pull his head back. He couldn’t control the sounds any longer and he moaned and groaned and whined against his hand as he felt Cas’ press his mouth firmly into his shoulder. Cas’ stomach coiled, his toes curled and he felt Dean’s body begin to tremble and shake beneath him. He watched as Dean’s back arched and he pressed himself tighter against the desk with a long, shaky moan that rolled out into a whimper and Cas slowly lowered his hand to pound into Dean a few more times before he pressed himself flush against Dean’s hot skin, buried deep inside of him and came hard, his own moans muffled against Dean’s shoulder. 

Cas kissed Dean’s neck gently, slowly pulled out and groaned as he reached into one of his desk drawers for a few tissues. “Fuck,” he whispered as he cleaned them  both up.

Dean nodded, his hands still holding onto the desk and his eyes screwed shut. “I never-” he panted, “I never thought you’d be the kind of guy to fuck someone in the workplace.”

Cas grinned as he started to pull his own pants up. He watched Dean reach down and redress himself and said, “I never thought you’d be the kind of guy to be fucked by another guy.”

Dean chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out as he finally controlled his breathing. “Guess we’re both full of surprises.” 

Cas tossed the tissues into the bin and nodded. “So, my place at eight on Saturday?” 

Dean grinned and pulled Cas towards him by his waist, “Can’t wait,” he whispered before he kissed him once and turned to leave, a barely noticeable limp in his step. 


End file.
